


several truths

by sheelia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheelia/pseuds/sheelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa glanced down at the five bottles of overpriced tea sitting on his refrigerator shelf. This might be the beginning of a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	several truths

**Author's Note:**

> [ ♪♪♪ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X61BVv6pLtw)

It started one day in the middle of dinner. Oikawa popped open the bottle of some hipster tea leaf extract nonsense, flipped the cap over skillfully and held it between two fingers as he read the words printed inside the cap.

"Iwa-chan~," he chimed, voice saccharine sweet and nauseating, pitched at the exact tone that was sure to raise Iwaizumi's blood pressure. He knew how to press his buttons, and relished every reaction he got, no matter how tiny. It had been like this for years, and sometimes old habits die hard.

Iwaizumi had his head buried in the freezer, trying to efficiently shove their new groceries in so that he could close the bloody door. Oikawa received a deep grunt, followed by the sound of Iwaizumi emptying out the freezer so that he could start over. He shouldn't have let Oikawa talk him into buying all that unnecessary frozen pizza.

"Did you know that Leonardo da Vinci could draw with one hand while writing with the other?" Oikawa continued, resting his head on his palm as he lay sprawled over the sofa, admiring the majestic view that was Iwa-chan's ass.

"Who?" Iwaizumi grunted, and his voice seemed to echo against the walls of the freezer. It would definitely help if Oikawa could shut up for just five minutes so that he could concentrate on fixing this mess.

Oikawa gasped loudly, "Iwa-chan! You’re so uncultured!" He had his hand over his chest, looking over at Iwaizumi with mock disdain.

The shrill volume of Oikawa's voice shocked Iwaizumi into colliding the top shelf with the back of his head. The heat he felt rush up his spine could have just been blood rushing to his head, or his boiling frustration. He shoved in the last box of pizza with his foot and slammed the door, turning around to glare at Oikawa.

"I wish I could clean up your mess with one hand while holding your mouth shut with my other, you piece of human trash," Iwaizumi approached Oikawa on the couch slowly, stopping when he stood directly in front of him.

Oikawa gleamed bright, even though was exhausted from school, of all things. He bumped his knees against Iwaizumi's shins once, then again, and an embarrassing sound left Iwaizumi's throat as he flopped down beside him and released a drawn out sigh, heaving through his open mouth as if it required hard labor.

Oikawa leaned over and pressed his lips lightly against Iwaizumi's -- a brief moment of pressure and within a blink of the eye it was gone.

"Kissing you better, Iwa-chan," Oikawa chuckled, looking at the open palms on his lap, feeling the happiest he had been in the longest time.

 

 

 

Again, over lunch, Oikawa spent another 500 yen on overpriced imported tea with questionable 'real facts' printed underneath its bottle caps. Iwaizumi chided Oikawa relentlessly as they made their way to one of the benches outside the dining hall. It was a lovely sunny afternoon; a nice balance between sun and shade that didn't make Iwaizumi feel like he was in a microwave.

Oikawa plopped down across him, setting his bowl of expensive grass in front of him. If there was one thing in the world Iwaizumi couldn't understand, it had to be salad.

"What are you, Iwa-chan? My mom?" Oikawa teased, before pulling off the plastic lid with too much force and having his salad explode in his face.

Iwaizumi didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He sighed, "I might as well be."

"Welp. There goes another 500 yen," Oikawa smiled awkwardly with Thousand Island dressing on his cheek.

Iwaizumi reached into his back pocket for tissue paper, handing it over to Oikawa so that he could clean himself up. For a while, he let himself break out into a grin. This was typical. _This_ was Oikawa, and he adored him. Even the troublesome parts.

He pushed half of his chicken sandwich to Oikawa, grumbling, "Eat."

Halfway into his sandwich, Oikawa read out the words underneath his bottle cap, "Did you know that kangaroos have three vaginas?"

Iwaizumi choked on his bread and felt it get stuck to the roof of his mouth. He swiped the bottled drink out of Oikawa's hands and gulped some to wash it down.

"Trashkawa," he sputtered when he could finally breathe again.

 

 

 

 _The average person falls asleep in seven minutes_ , Oikawa remembered reading when he downed a bottle of tea between his third and fourth class when he was feeling desperate. He glanced over at his bedside clock, which blinked back a very threatening 3:15 A.M. in neon green.

Well. _Average_ , after all.

Iwaizumi was sleeping soundly beside him, and Oikawa was extra careful not to accidentally kick him awake as he slid out of bed. Not like it would have mattered anyway -- Iwa-chan slept like the dead.

He groped around in the dark as he walked down the hallway to the kitchen, bumping into a set of drawers on the way there. He swung open the refrigerator door and picked up another bottle of tea, looking down at the four other bottles on the top shelf. This might be the beginning of a problem.

He unscrewed the bottle and flipped the cap over, and it read: _The blue whale's heart is the size of a small car._

He took a few gulps and then screwed the cap back on and popped the bottle back into the fridge, deciding to leave the rest for breakfast in the morning.

Oikawa settled into bed again, sliding his body under the covers and next to Iwaizumi's radiating heat, hoping that the little walk could help him fall asleep.

 _The size of a small car, huh?_ It must be heavy, carrying so many burdens, Oikawa thought as he held his own fist up above him. The light from his horrendously bright bedside clock cloaked his fist in green, casting shadows under his knuckles and along the slim lines of his bones. _A human being's heart is around the size of his fist_ , which was kind of funny since Oikawa's fist looked kind of small from his vantage point. How could something so small stand under the weight of so many things?

Maybe two fists. And when Oikawa thought of fists he thought of Iwaizumi punching his stomach yesterday, when Oikawa had accidentally finished all of Iwaizumi's prawn crackers. And when he thought of hands, he thought of Iwa-chan's hand clenched around his own like he was holding on to a lifeline. Even then, Oikawa wondered how his own heart held it in, how it still managed to remain intact even though his heart felt so full he was going to burst.

"The fuck... you doing, Tooru," Iwaizumi mumbled drowsily, managing to retain a slight semblance of annoyance even when half-awake. He eyed Oikawa's fist, which was still hanging above him.

There it was. That feeling.

Oikawa rolled over and stuffed his head in the crook of Iwaizumi's neck, wanting to feel like this all day, every day.

"Nothing, Iwa-chan," he smiled into his skin. "Nothing."

**Author's Note:**

> ≖‿≖  
> plaire @ tumblr


End file.
